


Of Course, I Remember

by viciouswishes



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-17
Updated: 2004-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: Setting: AU.Request: Cordelia, Doyle, AU, and the morning after.





	Of Course, I Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Settiai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/gifts).



Cordelia woke with a groan and brought her hand to her face. She needed water, feeling like she'd swallowed those cotton balls that she'd apparently forgotten to remove her makeup with last night. The crusted-on eyeliner was not going to be easy to take off. As she attempted to sit, her hand clutched her head. Apparently, sitting, harder than the eyeliner.

Frowning, she looked over to the other side of her bed. Doyle. He'd taken her out drinking, apologizing profusely for not telling her about his demon side. After all, she'd accepted Angel, who could go psycho at any moment and kill them all. And boy, had she ever drank. Never again would she match whiskey shots with an Irishman.

An Irishman who snored loudly and was naked.

It wasn't that she didn't remember the rest of the night. The kissing and the groping and the fucking. Though they both might have been too drunk for the last part. She quickly surveyed the room for signs used condom wrappings.

"Morning, princess." Doyle turned his head toward her and smiled. Smiled despite the glazed-over look in his eye that said he too needed aspirin and water.

"Doyle." She tried to match his smile, but failed. "So we..."

"Looks that way, don't it?" He watched her frown. "Don't tell me that I spent the night with the most gorgeous woman in L.A., and she doesn't remember?"

"Of course, I remember." Cordelia pursed her lips together. "There were whisky shots and..."

"Perhaps you need a replay." Rolling over, Doyle laid on top of her. He leaned down and kissed her, his morning erection pressing against her thigh.

Spreading her fingers across his chest, she slightly pushed him away. Hangovers did not make pretty morning breath. "Maybe after aspirin and a shower."


End file.
